Magic
by notwisefox
Summary: Ocean of Blood. My take on the scene at Evanna's, where Larten and Arra talk. Full of light, fluffy goodness. Very slight A/L.


**Author's note: **This is my first time writing for the Larten Crepsley fandom. Of course I've written A/L before, but this is in a whole new fandom, it's exciting, guys! Anyway, inspiration for this came from 'Ocean of Blood', the part where Larten and Arra are talking at Evanna's This begins rather suddenly, I know, but I wanted it to start as if they were in the middle of a conversation and, oh, just read it :P Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

...

"Evanna's taught me a few spells-"

"You know magic?"

Arra grinned slightly, "Yeah. Nothing special though, just some basic stuff."

Larten smiled curiously, "Would you be able to show me?"

"Well," Arra hesitated, "I'm not really supposed to use magic without Evanna's supervision..." She glanced over her shoulder, toward the tent entrance, and then turned back to look at Larten. He was smiling encouragingly, and Arra noticed that his smile contained a hint of mischief.

She sighed and shrugged a shoulder, and Larten jumped up, grinning: he had never seen magic before and was excited about what he was about to be shown. Arra also grinned, "You're going to get me into so much trouble." She stood and shook her hands out.

"You may blame it all on me, Miss Sails." Larten smiled, and moved back to allow Arra some room.

She laughed, and then motioned him to be quiet. Her expression turned thoughtful for a moment, before she nodded and glanced side-ways at Larten, "I need to concentrate, so you keep an ear out for anyone coming towards us, okay, vampire?"

Larten nodded and motioned for her to continue, listening carefully for any eavesdroppers. His listening lasted for only a minute, when he was suddenly shocked by a burst of flame that had erupted from Arra's hands.

"Good Lord!" He exclaimed, jumping slightly from the outburst.

Arra laughed and then made another flame appear from her hands. Larten moved closer, until he was eventually standing at her side, peering down at the fire swirling in her hands, "Is it real?" He asked, putting his own hands close and the retracting them again as a little spark of fire flew out and hissed out in the air.

"Of course it's real." Arra rolled her eyes and carefully moved her hands around, "Touch it, if you don't believe me."

Larten gave her a look, "I believe you." Arra smiled and played around with the fire cupped in her hands: she made the flames run along her fingers, and around her wrists, so it looked like she was wearing some exotic, shimmering jewellery.

She then sent all of the flames to her fingertips, and made the flames shot out from them. Larten jumped again, and Arra laughed. Her concentration broke and the flames sizzled out, "What do you think?" Arra asked the stunned vampire.

"I...It was incredible!" Larten exclaimed, his eyes wide. Without thinking, he picked up Arra's hands and studied them carefully, "Why is your skin not burnt?" He asked.

"Because it's _magic_." Arra answered, smiling.

Larten pulled a face, "What else can you do?"

"Well," Arra removed her hands from his and pointed to a book lying on a table, "Watch it."

Larten turned away from her and fixed his gaze on the book. Nothing happened for a number of minutes, and he was just about to turn back to her when the book flew into the air and landed loudly back on the table. Larten stared at the now open book, then whirled around to face Arra again, "How did you..."

Arra laughed, "Again, it's _magic_!"

He shook his head and laughed too, "Can you make anything move?"

"No. Only small, light-weight things."

Larten shook his head again, "But how do you do it?"

"That, vampire," She said as she walked up to the table and closed the book, "is a secret."

Larten pushed her shoulder playfully, "Can you do anything else?"

Arra sat down at the table, "Well, I'm still learning to speed up moving things. But Evanna is also teaching me to heal minor injuries. But that's difficult, and it's taking a long time to learn."

Larten sat down across from her, "But that would be a really useful thing to be able to do."

Arra shrugged, "Not as much as you'd think, especially since I'm not ever going to leave this place." She rolled her eyes, and rested her chin on her hands.

"I am sure you will not be here forever." Larten said, trying to make her feel better.

She shrugged again, "Hopefully not."

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Arra shook her head, and then clapped her hands together with a smile, "Let's play a game."

"What sort of game?" Larten asked.

"Well, you're a fast vampire and I need to work on my speed with making things move. So..." Another book flew from across the room, aimed straight at Larten, but he managed to catch it just at the last second. Arra gave him an innocent smile as he turned to her with a shocked expression, "Show me your skills, vampire."

They spent the next hour hurling books around the tent, their laughter gradually getting louder and louder until it eventually attracted some unwanted attention.

Evanna poked her head around the opening in the tent: Arra was sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at a line of items laid on the floor, whilst Larten was stood over them, trying to catch them as one-by-one they flew up into the air and landed either in Larten's hands, back on the floor, or in some cases, on Larten's head. Both of them were laughing so they didn't notice Evanna slip into the tent and stand behind Arra.

Evanna silently counted to three and then cleared her throat loudly, causing Arra to jump and all but fall off the bed, which in turn caused the book she was levitating to lose control and smack Larten hard on the nose. The vampire spun around angrily, but when he saw Evanna all the anger washed away and he was left feeling very nervous.

Arra had picked herself up from off the floor and was chewing her thumb nail, not making eye contact with the witch. Evanna gave them both a look of annoyance, and cleared her throat again, "I believe, Miss Sails, that you have work to be getting on with."

Arra nodded and guiltily started to clear her tent up. Larten started to help her, and Evanna watched them for a moment, noting the looks they kept giving each other and the sly smiles. The witch shook her head and went to exit then tent, "Master Crepsley?" She said over her shoulder and Larten dropped a pile of books he had cradled in his arms.

"Ye-yes, Lady Evanna?"

"When you are done here, go to see your mentor." Larten nodded and Evanna left them to it.

The pair were silent for a while before Arra grinned at Larten, "I'm sorry about your nose." She laughed as Larten went bright red and held a hand up to his throbbing nose, "I did tell you to listen out for people though."

"How could I when you were bombarding me with flying objects?" Larten asked, and Arra burst into laughter again. The vampire frowned at her but soon joined in with her laughter.

They finished clearing up in good spirits, and before too long they found themselves saying goodbye. "We will have to do this again." Larten smiled down at the witch's apprentice.

Arra laughed, "I'm sure Evanna will be keeping a close eye on me for a while now."

"Well, maybe we could just talk after you have finished your work."

"You'd have to wait a while." Arra frowned slightly.

"I would be happy to wait." Larten answered with a smile, and walked away towards his own tent, giving a short wave to her as her went.

Arra blinked and then smiled as she watched him leave. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp whistle and she hurried over to Evanna's tent, but her smile stayed firmly in place.

...

**Author's note: **Cheesy ending is cheesy XD I can't remember if Larten had actually seen magic before this point, but for the purposes of this one-shot, he hasn't :P I hope you all enjoyed it, and reviews would be super-duper :D


End file.
